The Tide Ghosts
Greetings Kiddies. Come in, come into my CASTLE. I, CREEPS, INFRIGHT you all to a little SLAYCATION to the beach. Heh-Heh, we can all gather around the HORRORLINE by the water for a rather WATERED-DOWN STORY I call... On a July day in 1930, a crab walked along a beach in North Carolina. A man and a lady walked on the beach nearby it, together. "We are in paradise Sister!" the man said to the lady. "Yes we are indeed Peter" she agreed. Another man stopped them. "Pardon me folks, y'all are both on my private beach, trespassin'!" he told Peter and his sister. "Oh, we are sorry sir. We didn't know" Peter answered. The man aimed a pistol at them and shot Peter's sister, killing her. "VERONICA!!!!" Peter shouted, looking down at her body. The man shot and murdered Peter too. He dumped the bodies of Peter and Veronica into the sea. "Time for a drink in this here heat!" the man said to himself, as the tide came in from the ocean. The man walked to a beach-house, going inside, putting his pistol in his front room-drawer. He poured rum from a bottle into a glass in the kitchen and drank it. The man returned to his front room and sat down on a sofa. The windows were all open and in the summer breeze, two distorted-voices from the ocean called out: "come swim with us!". The man got up, looking out an open-window. "Oh, hearing things" he told himself. He finished his glassof rum and grabbed a fishing-rod, walking out the door. The man cast his fishing-line into the ocean and stood on the beach. A few minutes later, he caught a small fish. "Ah! Y'all are too small for some good eats" the man said to the fish, throwing it back into the water. A moment went by and the man's hook caught something. His line pulled and he jerked forwards. He quickly reeled in a finger-bone. "What the?" he gasped. "Come swim with us!" the same two distorted-voices spoke. The man quickly ran back to his beach-house, tossing the finger-bone in the sand and ran inside. "A nap is what I need" the man told himself. He curled up on his sofa and soon nodded off asleep. He awoke out, on the beach, looking up, at the ghosts of Veronica and Peter. They stood, looking down at him, with green-skin falling from their hands and faces. They wore white robes, which were strung with seaweed and their eyes were missing. The man screamed in horror, as Veronica's phantom reattached her finger-bone to her ghostly-rotting-hands of green. "Come swim with us!" the apparitions told the man, in moans. Their ghostly-long-black hair was coated with strands of seweed. The spirits held the man's face tightly down, into the water, as he screamed and writhed. The man drowned and the ghosts wandered out, into the sea, vanishing in the tide. Ha-Ha, I guess now the man can WAVE at the ghosts, eh, kids? Well, that was a clean tale, because it was soaked in TIDE BEACH Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee.